Solar cells may be used to convert light energy from the sun into electrical energy to power one or more electrical devices. The solar cells typically include a collector that receives the current. It is desirable for the collector and other electrically conductive portions of the solar cell to have a high conductance such that the overall efficiency of the solar cell is high. Production of such high conductance conductors on silicon wafers of solar cells can lead to damage of the fragile silicon wafers and greatly reduce the yield of solar cells during manufacturing, which leads to overall increased costs in producing a usable solar cell grid.